Dreams of another
by baby hosey
Summary: this is a little story I came up with while away,,, give it a chance,,,  spelling has been an issue of mine in the past but that is now fixed...   Grissom is having dreams and finding it hard to deal with,,,,  enjoy


**Dreams of another**

Her skin felt smooth under his fingers... rolling around in a passionate violent jaunt of love making... sheets flying all over the place... she felt good... he needed her... she needed him... he pulled back to see her face... she was so fit for her age... "I need more, give it to me" she whispered breathlessly to him... it was sofia...

Grissom woke with a jolt... sweating... in disbelief that he was having this dream again... why was he dreaming of her.. his beautiful partner was next to him,,, he loved Sara more than life itself... why Sophia...

Sara rolled over looking at him

"you ok honey" she asked so sweatly,

how could he tell her he was dreaming of being with another,,, espically being its Sophia...

"I'm ok honey", she rolled over to hold him, he edged slightly away...

"I promise I'm fine, go back to sleep" Sara didn't look happy at this,

"why are you pushing me away.. again? what have i done to upset you? you've woken in a sweat 3 nights in a row and everytime you've pushed me away,,, u won't even hug or kiss me" he could hear the upset in her voice... his whole body hurt for his dreams,,,, he knew what he had to do,,,,

"I've just been having bad dreams but I'm fine" he said trying to convince himself...

he pulled her into him, he holds her then kisses her,,, she starts to let her hands wander...but all he could see was Sophia... he got up out of bed and walked out into the lounge... he could hear Sara shouting for him... he couldn't do it... he couldn't touch her because all he could see was Sophia,,,, what was he going to do...he heard the bedroom door slam... here we go he thought...

"what the hell is going on? you tell me your fine then push me away again.. i demand to know whats going on" she shouted at him...

he couldn't tell her the truth,,,

"just leave it Sara, go back to bed"... he could see this broke her...

"do not do this, I've had enough of you pushing me away all this time now I've got you im not letting you push me out again... tell me.. i deserve to know"

he felt his anger brewing...

"do not push that all on me again... i live everyday in regeret of that,,, but this is something we can't sort out,,, its my problem not yours"

she flew back into the bedroom slaming the door behind her... he knew he had been too harsh, he could hear her sobbing,.. he sat on the sofa also crying but he didn't know what to do,,,, he laid their all night thinking,,,,,

Sara was up early... she got her car keys and walked out without a word... he was losing her and his mind... but what could he do,,,

At work he go in and the first person he saw was Sophia, the last person he wanted to see.. she told him she was leaving and she'd come in to say bye... he was very relieved and said his goodbye... maybe the dreams will leave too he hoped and prayed...

he saw Sara but she refused to talk to him other than about the case she was dealing with, Cath sensed the tension and cornered him in his office...

"Gil whats going on? Sara turned up this morning in tears, she deverstated over something, I've never seen her this bad...whats going on with you two?"

he took a deep breath...

"I know I can trust you... I've been having dirty dreams about Sophia and everytime I go near sara or touch her all I can see if Sophia... I hate these dreams, I don't even like her in that way... Sara and I had a row last night over me pushing her away and I was very harsh towards her... but I don't know what to do.. any ideas?"

Cath looked surprised...

"wow that was honest, have you told Sara about your dreams?"

"no, how can I tell her I've been dreaming about another woman, espically one we have to work with.. no that's wrong"

Cath sighed...

"Gil as much as it will hurt her, she'll be glad of the honesty... she trusts you so much she'll know its only a dream, it maybe that something is bothering you and it's coming out this way... talk to Sara tell her how you feel and what's happening, she'll respect you for it"

he now took a deep breath..

"thanks Cath, Ill talk to her later"

After work he approached Sara in the locker room...

"honey i need to talk to you when we get home ok?"

she just looked at him, full of sadness... but nodded...

When they got home she sat on the sofa and waited... he sat next to her,,,,,

"Sara, this is not easy for me to say... I love you, that's easy but there's a reason I have been pushing you away... I've been having dirty dreams... about... Sophia" there he'd said it...

flinching expecting a slap... but she reached for his hand and held it,,,,,

"why have you been dreaming about her?" she wasn't angry, she sounded concerned..

"I don't know why, but I hate them, I'm doing things I never do with you, that I have never thought to do with you... I hate sleeping and everytime I touch you all I can see if her... I'm so sorry honey,,," he was growing upset...

she squeezed his hand tighter...

"Gil, I love you and I know you'd never cheat or do anything to hurt me but what's caused this? has something happened between us for you to spark this?"

he thought...suddenly it hit him... he knew,,,he turned to face her... smiling

"I know what it is... rememebr the other night you were in bed and you were clawing my back,,, it started just after that.. maybe my brains telling me ideas to try with you but its showing it in the form of her so I don't get freaked out and not try... uhh it is just that simple"

he laughed,,, and Sara just smilled at him...

"I'm sorry about yesterday... I was harsh and out..." he started..she kissed him to stop him...

"stop Gil, it's fine now I know why you did it it's fine" she looked over her shoulder

"you seen the time? its late,come on bedtime" she took his hands,he stood up and he pulled her into him and kissed her... no vision of Sophia,,,, she led him to bed,,,, they crawled into bed and fell asleep snuggled up...

He slept with no dreams..he woke happy and knew what he wanted to do,,, he gently woke Sara...she opened her eyes "what's up baby?" she said as he locked her into a strong kiss...

30 minutes later 

Both layed breathless but very happy..."Sara guess what? no dreams" he said happily..

no visions, no dreams... life was back to normal but with new ideas,,,,, Grissom rolled over to Sara she was smilling,,,

"umm baby where did that come from?" he just smiled and settled into her warm arms...


End file.
